


The Oracle of Khepri

by Alatary



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Holders, Past Lives, Past Miraculous Holders, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatary/pseuds/Alatary
Summary: In the land of the pyramids and the Nile during the age of Pharaohs and powerful Gods, there was one woman, tiny as a ladybug, who possessed the power to save a nation.Together with a man as wild as a cat and a woman as elusive as the fox, she protects Egypt against the powerful Setekh.Burdened by her heavy responsibility as the masked protector of Egypt and torn by the wishes of her heart Aziza must learn what it takes to be a true hero.





	1. Characters and historical background

Hello, my stars! I've been a Miraculous fan for about a year now and I love the idea of previous Miraculous holders.

So, this is a historical spinoff inspired by the episode 'The Pharaoh' and the real Tutankhamon, while also trying to make this as historically accurate as possible (Archaeology Major alert).

The characters will be based on their modern counterparts (as much as the stories timeframe allows it, of course).

 **Ladybug** /Marinette = Aziza / **Khepri**  
 **Cat Noir** /Adrien = Marcus **/ Mihos**  
 **Rena Rouge** / Alya = Fayna **/** **Vulpes**  
 **Hawk Moth** / Gabriel = Tutankhamon  
Nino = Naru  
Chloé = Chioniti  
Master Fu = Master Guardian Li

DISCLAIMER: The idea of  _The Oracle of Khepri_  Ladybug belongs to the brilliant Thomas Astruc and Feri Gonzalez. I simply borrow the image and expand on the show with this spinoff.

 

**Historical Background:**

Okay, so Ancient Egypt, who doesn't love it?

But its history is not really straightforward, with a lot of theories being thrown around, and a lot of things still shrouded in mystery.

So, please don't take it out on me if I handle some things differently from what you've read.

That being said, let me set the scene. The year is 1336 BC.

Tutankhamun ( _then named Tutankhaton_ ) ascended the throne at the age of 9.  
He is the son of Akhenaten, also known as Amenhotep IV ( _like seriously dude's pick a name!!_ ) and we don't really know who his mother is.

But at that time he was believed to be the son of Akhenaten's wife, queen and absolute boss lady, Nefertiti.   
_(I know in Miraculous Ladybug he is her lover, but yeah, I'm not gonna go there so in this story she is his mother)_

Lastly, yes there were Greeks in Egypt at that time. The earliest records of Greeks in Egypt was around 2000 BC.

If you have any questions regarding the historical authenticity of the story don't be afraid to ask. I'll gladly answer any questions.

 


	2. Origins, part 1

Each night her dream started out the same, rows upon rows of engraved pillars encased her on either side. She could see the hieroglyphics on the alabaster stone, but for some reason, she was unable to read it. The more she focused on the writing the blurrier it became.

But tonight, a child's laughter pulled her attention away from the pillars.

Aziza shot her gaze towards the sound in an instant.

There she could see him. The little boy who lay another arrow ready, pulling the bow tight before releasing it into the chest of an ibis. He cheered and the woman sitting behind him clapped approvingly.

Aziza looked at the woman with amazement. Her golden crown lay on her delicately braided hair. The golden necklace shone like the sun, stones twinkling like stars. But nothing could outshine her ethereal beauty. A goddess among men, she had graced the earth with her presence.

The boy ran up to the woman, passing through Aziza in the process as he placed the dead bird in front of the woman's feet. The moment its wing touched her foot blood pooled from her sandal.

Both Aziza and the boy gasped in shock, frozen by fear as the life was drained from the goddess, her eyes contorting in pools of horror before they disappeared completely.

The child's scream still echoed in her room as Aziza awoke in a cold sweat. It took her a moment to realize where she was.

"The queen," Aziza screamed out as she scrambled out of bed, running barefoot through the palace in a panic.

"Let this only be a dream. Oh by Ra, let this just be a dream." She chanted as she ran through room after room, desperate to find anyone.

Bursting through the doors, Aziza was met with a sight that made her heart stop.

On the bed lay Queen Nefertiti, her golden skin now swollen and blue by the poisonous ibis needle piercing her foot.

Beside her lay the young prince, his face buried in the layers of silk, muffling his heartbreaking cries.

"Tutankhaton?"

He turned around, his eyes fading from shock to anger. "You, you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I-I just had- I came -," Aziza stammered her sea blue eyes filling with tears.

"How dare you not save her! What kind of Oracle can't even protect her own family!"

"I'm so sorry," was all Aziza could stammer before the guards rushed into the room. The prince was pulled aside by the Grand Vizier, Ay, who embraced the child as if he were his own son.

Guards carefully lay the body of the queen on a hearse in the form of a papyriform boat, ready to transport her to the embalmer.

"Wait," the prince ordered, walking up to his mother one last time. The hearse was lowered for the prince, who lay his hands across his mother's heart saying one last prayer.

The room fell quiet.

He ended his prayer, taking a purple butterfly brooch from her kalasiris. He waved the guards away, holding the brooch close to his heart as the last reminder of his mother.

"Leave me."

Neither Ay nor Aziza moved a muzzle, both being nailed to the floor by shock.

"NOW!" The prince screamed at the top of his longes.

Ay pulled the crying Aziza out of the room, closing the doors behind them. "Priestess," he mumbled.

Aziza couldn't even hear him over her sobs.

"Aziza," Ay urges louder, finally getting her attention. "You're needed at the embalming ritual. She was your aunt, make sure she has a safe journey to the other world."

Aziza nodded, swallowing a lump at the mere thought of guiding the queen's body to the other world when she was still needed in this one. "Find out who did this."

Ay merely sighed, his eyes glancing at the closed doors, thinking about what faith was about to befall the young prince.

~~

The brooch pierced his skin, tears burning against his rough cheeks. He shouldn't cry, a pharaoh doesn't cry. But what else could ease the pain?

"Why did you leave me, all alone?"

"You're not alone," a soft voice answered.

Tutankhaton opened his tearstained eyes to see two purple one's staring back at him.

A purple creature, the size of his palm was floating before him. The air seemed to leave his lounges as the prince stared in shock at this creature of the Gods. Then it spoke again, "I'm Nooroo, who are you?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait is this even MLB...a death in the first chapter and the villain gets his Miraculous first???!!  
> Yeeaaah.....the fun and romance is coming, I promise.
> 
> I would love to know what you think so don't be afraid to comment..I read/answer them all


	3. Origins, part 2

The limestone roof released a cloud of sand when she landed on top of it. It silenced her steps, making her nearly impossible to detect in the night. 

"I can feel it. There is a dark energy here." The little fox whispered. 

Hazel eyes shot to the fox, tanned hands reaching up to release dark reddish-brown hair from the headscarf. Wavy locks tumbling down almond skin as the girl sighed in relief. "So, Wayzz was right. The miraculouses are needed here."

The little fox nodded, "This is definitely the place. But we should wait for Master Li."

"There is no time for that, Trixx. We need to find the new holders, now."

Trixx's violet eyes dropped, causing the girl to pet her little head lovingly. "Don't fret, Li will heal soon. For now, it's up to us my friend."

Pointed ears perked up at the sound of that word, "Thank you, Fayna. You're the best."

"As if I didn't know that," Fayna joked. 

Their conversation was cut short by a door opening below them. Out stepped a beat down Aziza, her eyes still red by the tears she had shed.

Fayna lay flat on her stomach to stay undetected, when Trixx floated next to her ear, "That one."

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem anything special. Just an upper-class girl." Fayna scoffed observing Aziza's slummed walk.

"Than why don't you test her?"

"Good idea," Fayna smirked, "Trixx, let's bounce!"

~~

It seemed like the life was drained from her body, she could barely put one foot in front of the other.

As she stumbled past an alleyway she could hear some shuffling. Squinting her eyes Aziza could barely make out the silhouettes of two wolves in the dim moonlight. Their growls were mixed with something else. It took her a moment before she realized what it was, the cries of a child.

Not even thinking twice, Aziza picked up a twig and started to wave it around frantically, screaming like a banshee in the hopes it would frighten the wolves. At first, their growls only intensified, but Aziza placed herself between the child and the animals. And when she started hitting them on the nose they finally took of running.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her back still turned to the child.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. How are you?"

Her blood ran cold. That was not the voice she had heard before. It was much older, smoother, with a slightly smug tone. Aziza spun around on her heels when she came face to face with a fox-masked woman. 

"Get away from me you monster!"

"Monster? Well, that's not very nice. I thought you would appreciate my new Egyptian costume."

Aziza's went white as a sheet before all the excitement of the day took its final toll and everything went black.

~~

"Ah, you're awake." Hazel eyes smiled at her before a cold cloth was dabbed across her forehead. A dark-skinned girl with wavy reddish brown hair turned around to wash out the sweat.

Aziza took a moment to take in her surrounding. A diffuse bluish of light was beaming through the temple. The fragrance of incense was heavy and the sound of chimes could be heard in the distance. Propping herself up on her elbows Aziza could see the central altar of Khepri just outside the room.

"I found you laying in some alleyway," the girl whispered handing Aziza the clean cloth, "I didn't know where you live, but you had a brooch of that scarab beetle so I figured I would bring you to its temple."

"Thank you, I am the priestess here," Aziza smiled as she took the cloth to wipe away the sweat. Much to her surprise she still had all her jewellery on her. Nothing seemed to be stolen, so why did that fox-lady lure her into that alley?

"Who are you?" Aziza wondered out loud. The girl was around her age, her smile friendly and genuine. Her heart must be pure as well since she could have robbed Aziza if she wanted, but she didn't. Instead, she brought her to safety.

"My name is Fayna," The girl smiled softly before she got up and left the room, closing a curtain on the way out.

Aziza lay her head done on the pillow, hoping it would ease her headache. "Auw!" 

In one swoop she yanked the pillow away to see what she had bumped her head on. There lay a small wooden jewellery box with a red symbol engraved on top.

Curious as to what was inside the box, Aziza opened it. A bright light blinded her momentarily but when she opened her eyes she was met with a small red bug, black spot on her forehead and eyes the same colour of blue as her own. 

Aziza wanted to scream, but the bug interrupted her, "Don't be afraid Aziza, I won't hurt you." 

Aziza's sight went blurry as she realized the bug could speak. "No, please don't faint again!" The bug warned her, splashing some cold water in her face.

"No, I'm good - I mean floating bug- who talks - normal, right?" Aziza stumbled still having a hard time to process what in Amon's name was going on.

The bug wheezed, "I know it's a lot to take in. I'm tikki, your kwami."

"What is a kwami?" Aziza asked cautiously.

"They are creatures as old as time itself, who grant people special power through their miraculouses," Tikki explained like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"What is a miraculous?"

"A miraculous is a magical jewel that can change the wearer in a super-being with specific powers, with the help of their kwami." Tikki chirped.

The priestess got up, letting her feet dangle over the edge of the sofa as she tried to process all the information. "So, what's your power?"

"I'm the kwami of creation. Each kwami has its own power. There is creation, destruction, illusion, longevity, generosity, integrity and productivity."

Aziza sheepishly blinked, not understanding what the ladybug had just said.

"Maybe I'm a little vague," Tikki laughs upon seeing Aziza's confusion, "it's all about balance. In the centre, there is day and night. Then we have the elements, metal, water, fire, air, earth. They're used together to keep balance."

"Oh, I see," Aziza gasped, "each animal is bound to an element and thus a specific part of life."

Tikki looked at the priestess with amazement, "Exactly, wow you learn quick."

"Thank you," Aziza smiled becoming more comfortable with this talking ladybug by the second. "So, what am I suppose to do? Find your wielder?"

Tikki giggles, "No silly, you are my wielder. You were chosen to protect this nation."

"What!?" Aziza gasps, "No, I think you made a mistake. I can't protect anyone."

"It's no mistake, Aziza. You passed the test."

"Test?" Aziza wonders out loud. Then the memories of that fox-lady came back and she realized why she wasn't robbed. That woman was one of them, she had tested her. "I have to find her."

Tikki floated in front of Aziza before she could exit the room. "No, Aziza no one can know about me."

Aziza looked down as Tikki lowered her head and whispered, "Please, just trust me." 

Aziza wanted to argue Tikki's plea for trust, but something held her back. Perhaps this creature was sent by the God's. If the God's send you a blessing you don't ask why it was sent, so who was she to argue with this Kwami. 

Better to obey than to bring more disaster to the land than she already had, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Aziza has her miraculous, yeah!! Also, we have met Alya's ancestor Fayna...she might not have the Ladyblog, but she has all the sass.   
> And next chapter a familiar cat will make his grand entree.


	4. Origins, part 3

The little-spotted earrings looked very pretty in combination with her black dyed dress and long silken red scarf. But still, Aziza was terrified someone would notice that they were not part of her ceremonial attire. And the 'opening of the mouth' was a very specific ceremony. It was the last vital step to ensure the queens' safe journey to the other world.

Her knees were buckling as she stepped up to the altar to light some essence.

"Are you okay," Fayna asked slightly worried. Aziza didn't know why the girl stayed around the temple, but she was glad she did. Now, she had at least someone to confide in. Someone who wasn't aware of her royal blood.

"I'm terrified. I've only done this ritualistic dance once before."

"Then why don't you practice now, you still have some time before the ceremony."

That didn't seem like such a bad idea.

~~

Out on the streets, life was pouring along the many vendors who were selling everything as quickly as they could before the ceremony would start.   
Marcus squinted his eyes against the harsh sunlight. He was still not accustomed to the dry desert air and the tick woollen chlamys draped over his shoulders didn't make it any easier. His eyes slipped to the cool alabaster stone buildings that lined the road.

Marcus sighed again as his father's endless rant ended on a questioning note and he knew he needed to respond to some topic he wasn't listening to. Taking a blind stab in the dark he answered, "I agree."

"Absolutely, these rituals are utterly ridiculous. In Greece, we work much more efficiently. The new Pharaoh will be so pleased when I show him how." his father continued his usual remble about the superiority of the Greek race, but Marcus' eyes already drifted away from the conversation.

Suddenly, a flash of red caught his eye. Tucked behind large pillars he could see a red figure dance with the grace of a nymph. Curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it, his feet carried him to towards the temple.

~~

Fayna had propped herself up on the sofa, admiring the graceful movement of Aziza when a tall blond man crossed the threshold. His linen tunic held up by a belt around his narrow waist, making the fabric stop just above the knee.  
The two golden pins on his shoulders were almost the colour of his hair, his eyes the same emerald green of his cloak.

"Excuse me, is someone-," he stopped mid-sentence staring wide-eyed at the dancing Aziza. Her movements hypnotized him, each twirl made his heartache. Short bobbed hair shone with a blueish glow, pale skin like white marble against the black fabric that was draped tightly around her petite body.

Fayna's gaze darted between the two, "Look what the cat dragged in, Trixx." The Kwami gave her an unsure shrug, but Fayna had already made her choice.

"Hey! Who are you?" She scoffed loud enough to let her voice echo throughout the temple.

Aziza turned around, tripping over the scarves. As she tumbled back, two strong hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her back on her feet. A young man, with golden manes, smiled gleefully at her.

"Who are you?" Aziza repeated, pushing his arms off.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marcus. I saw you dance - I mean - I was looking for the priest of this temple." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "but he doesn't seem to be here."

Fayna slapped her palm against her head, this guy wasn't seriously that blunt, right?

Aziza, still irritated by the rude intrusion of her temple and her ritual, snapped back. " _She_ is present. You are talking to her."

At that moment Marcus realized his mistake, a crimson blush overtaking his sunkissed skin.

Aziza gave Fayna a sideglance, seeing the girl shake her head in pity. The priestess took a deep breath, "You're not from around here are you, Marcus?"

"No, I'm from the island Crete. My father is-"

"Marcus! How dare you go off on your own!" A booming voice snapped. An older man stormed up to the boy, a slave woman hot on his heels. The man raised his hand to smack discipline into his son.

"Stop!" Aziza screeched out before the hand could reach its target. All eyes turn to her, "I mean, your son was just paying his respects to the late queen."

Aziza turns to Marcus handing him a small talisman of Khepri. "Pharaoh thanks you, may Aton's grace shine upon you."

Staring into eyes bluer than the Nile, Marcus couldn't believe this was actually happening.

His father cleared his throat upon hearing the mention of Pharaoh, "Oh, well very good. We should be going now."

Marcus nodded, keeping his gaze locked on the priestess for as long as he could.

Fayna had watched on from a distance, a smirk plastered on her face. "Well, I think you'll do just fine with the ceremony."

"Oh, yes. Thank you - for everything." The priestess spoke in a soft voice, making her words sing.

Fayna lay a hand on her shoulder, "belief in yourself." With that, she walked out of the temple, in search of the lucky cat who was the yin to this bugs yan.

Aziza wanted to stop her, she didn't want to be alone again. But a small bug stopped her. "You were amazing Aziza."

"Thank you, Tikki. I guess we better go to the palace, I don't want to be late."

The red bug agreed with a giggle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Priestess and the Greek have met. Only took what, three chapters. 


	5. Origins, part 4

Hazel eyes were focused on the green cloak before her, making sure he didn't know she was following him.

"So how are you planning to test him?" Trixx asked.

Fayna snorted a laugh, "Let's see if the kitty can swim."

Marcus spotted a few men his age practising their archery along the banks of the Nile. He saw one of the Nubian men making jokes, entertaining everyone with his foolery.   
Marcus let out a silent laugh. He longed to speak to someone about something else than politics and Greek propaganda. Someone who had a sense of fun, who he could talk to about anything or nothing at all without being judged. But that was just wishful thinking, the truth was a much bitterer pill to swallow.

Suddenly, there was a scream and a panicked cry from a woman beside him. With eyes full of terror she was pointing to the Nile. His heart stopped when he saw what the woman was pointing to. A small girl struggling against the current as an alligator was fast approaching. He scanned the crowd but no one moved a muzzle. But he couldn't just stand by, he had to do something.

Throwing off his heavy cloak he sprinted up to the edge and dove in. Cumming up for air Marcus could see the alligator preparing for an attack. His shoulders shook, muzzles tense in the cold water as he fought the river's current and swam towards the girl. "Grab my hand!" He cried out as the girl floundered in the water. Her tiny hand grasped his and held it tightly as Marcus pushed them both towards the edge. Holding the girl in one hand and peddling with the other, Marcus dashed back to safety. He didn't look back, the alligator no doubt close enough to bite of his foot.

At last, he felt the safety of sand under his feet and ran out of the water until he his knees gave in. Panting, shaking, and holding the drenched girl close to him, he stared at the blue sky above.

"Marcus!"

His heart cringed. Feeling the girl shiver beside him, he propped himself up on his knees to meet her gaze. She was a tiny thing, tattered clothes and unbelievably skinny for her young age.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Hazel eyes sifted unable to believe her luck, "You saved me."

"It's nothing, just a refreshing swim." He joked hoping to cheer up the child. The girl glanced tensely at someone behind him before spinning around and running away.

"Marcus!" His father's voice bouldered. His eyes took in his drenched and muddy appearance with sickly disgust, "What were you thinking? Risking your life for a street rat."

"Father, she was drowning -I couldn't - I saved her," Marcus stumbled.

"Look at you. You can't attend the ceremony like this. What if the Pharaoh sees you like this."

"But father-"

His eyes squinted in sharp disapproval. Arguing was pointless, so Marcus let his green eyes fall to the ground in defeat. "I'll go home," he said with a sigh.

"Suhad, take my son home."

Marcus felt the woman's warm hands place his cloak over his shoulders, stopping him from shivering. Her eyes had a glint of compassion in them before her standard icy stare returned when she confirmed her masters' demands.

On his way back, Marcus' mind drifted to the priestess in red. Black hair with a blueish hew swaying around a flawless face and her eyes, oh those beautiful eyes. His heart skipped a beat and an unknowing smile graced his lips as he recalled the elegance and grace in which she moved. And she had saved him from another one of his father's scolding's, no one had ever stood for him, no one ever dared. Tracing the engraftments of the scarab talisman she had given him, he wished he could see her again. No doubt a priestess like her would be at the ceremony, but here he was stuck at home, again.

As soon as Suhad opened the door to the house for him, he walked straight to his room. It was a big room, compared to the one he had back on Crete, but still modestly decorated. Not that Marcus cared about the size of his room or its decoration, he much rather spends his days outside like all the other men his age. Walking the streets a free man, making real friends. Not just people who cared more about his Greek ties than him personally.

With a sigh of frustration, he fell down on his bed. He opened his eyes to see a small box placed on his pillow. It had red signs written on top that looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box, releasing a blinding green light.

"Ah, finally!" a black creature cried with an irritated droll in his voice, "I'm free!"

"Die you insect!" Marcus cursed under his breath as he took his pillow to take this giant black thing out.

"Oh, easy there. I'm no insect, I'm a cat." The creature corrected him in an arrogant voice while dodging the pillow attack with ease.

"A cat?" Marcus repeated unbelievable as he held the pillow over his head. The creature did resemble a tiny black cat. The pointed ears, long whiskers, piercing green eyes and tail.

"Well, sort of. I'm the cat kwami. My name is Plagg and I can grant you powers to become a hero." Plagg drawled as he floated around the room.

"You mean you're like those cat gods they worship here in Egypt?"

The cat shot him a glance before cracking a sly smile, "So we're in Egypt now. Oh, this is gonna be fun." Closing the distance between Marcus and himself Plagg floated in front of this young man's face, "Since I'm sacred here I demand some food first, preferably cheese."

Marcus cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not Egyptian so no I'm not going to worship you."

"Do you want powers or not?"

Whatever this thing was, the deal he was offering him sounded tempting enough to at least hear him out about these powers. A brush of excitement rushed through his chest, but if attending political meeting had thought him one thing it was, negotiating. "If you tell me what kind of powers than I get you some food."

Plagg let out a smug huff, "With this ring you have the power of destruction. Cataclysm, is your power, the rest is details. Now do you have some cheese, I'm starving!"

Marcus glanced at the open jewel box, a silver ring in it. He put it on expecting something to happen, but nothing. "It doesn't work."

Plagg yawned, laying down on the pillow. "It activates when you say 'claws out', now about that cheese. I like the old, stinky-"

"Claws out!" Marcus commanded not even listening to the small cat. Before he knew it the magic sucked Plagg into the ring activation the transformation.

A white shendyt skirt wrapped around his waist, with black and gold belts crossing over it, gathered in the front, only one long string in the back, forming his tail. The same belts also wrapped around his bare torso like a leather harness. Black claws were formed by the long-sleeved gloves, helt in place with golden cuffs. His eyes mirrored Plagg's green cat eyes, behind a black leather mask, matching the black ears on his head.

"Look at me, I'm like those cat god's - what was his name again - oh, Mihos, son of Bastet, devourer of the guilty and protector of the innocent." Marcus declared flashing his claws. From his belt hang a retractable staff, black as onyx. He let it swirl between his finger, amazed at the agility of his limbs. "I think this cat is going to take a stroll through the city."

A small smile formed in the corner of his lips as he thought of his priestess' reaction when she would see him like this. With those enchanting blue eyes in mind he leaped out of the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how many characters references you could find in this chapter, cause there are quite a lot.


	6. Origins, part 5

Aziza's footsteps echoed throughout the long vacant hallways of the palace.

"Where is everyone?" Tikki wondered out loud, popping up out of the pouch.   Aziza shushed the kwami before some guards spotted the red bug.

"High priestess Aziza, your presence is required in the throne room."

Furrowing her brows in confusion Aziza glanced up at the guard, "The throne room? Doesn't the ceremony start-"

"Pharaoh's orders," The other guard presses, almost pushing Aziza towards the throne room.

Although sceptical, Aziza follows them. Suprised to see every high priest of Memphis was already inside waiting for in line to pledge their loyalty to the new pharaoh.

"Aziza, there you are," Renenutet beckons her over. His face lights up as she approaches him, "I was afraid our oracle of Khepri was going to be late again."

"I feel like I indeed did miss something, why are we starting with the coronation of Tutankaton?"

"Tutankhamun," Renenutet corrected, "after an emergency meeting with his viziers he changed his name and who knows what else."

Aziza notices the worrisome expression of the high priest of Aton. Laying a hand on his shoulder she tries to apiece his worry. "Tut would never abandon your temple, Renenutet. His father praised Aton and he is his father's son."

"I guess you're right. I'm just worried his viziers might have other plans."

Aziza glances at Tutankhamun sitting on the throne with a the glory of a pharaoh, and Ay standing suspiciously close, especially for a Grant Vizier. She wanted to ease Renenutet's worry but he was called to the throne.

The room fell quiet as the high priest of Aton approached the young pharaoh and knelt down before him, proclaiming his loyalty. The whole time Tutankhamun starred coldly at Renenutet, whose voice became more shaky with each word.

"How long have you served the pharaoh?" Tutankhamun blatantly asked, interrupting Renenutet.

The priest lifted his head confused, "10 years, my pharaoh."

"That's a long time. And was it not you who supported my father in his attempt to make Aton the _only_ God we worship?"

Renenutet shifts nervously, "I support my pharaoh in all he does. He the embodiment of the Gods, he knows what's best for Egypt."

"You helped him nearly destroy Egypt," Ay screams out, storming towards Renenutet. "The land is sick, the Gods have turned their backs. Only Tutankhamun can rise from his father's destruction, restore everything he ruined and vanquish chaos from the land."

"Enough," Tutankhamun commands brushing Ay away to focus once again on a shivering Renenutet. "High priest of Aton, you have served my father well. But a new sun is rising in the sky and your guidance will no longer be needed."

Renenutet fell to his knees in shock.

"You can't be serious," Aziza intersects, "after all these years you're going to replace him? He was a friend of-"

"I am pharaoh! I am the morning and evening star!" Tutankhamun screams echo through the room, making pillars shake. "And if I say we no longer need to worship Aton, so shall it be."

With that he let the guards escort Renenutet out of the throne room, returning to his throne like nothing has happened. Only after everyone has sworn their loyalty to Tutankhamun, including a deeply dissatisfied Aziza, did the pharaoh retreat to his chambers to change for the ceremony.

~~

The black orb lid up, butterflies flying around their glass incagement. With every breath he could feel the powerful magic flow through his veins. The taste of the bitterness of a life long servent tossed aside by his new master was like honey on his tongue. All those negative emotions he could see them, he could feel them and most importantly he could avenge them.

And once he had helped those poor souls get their revenge, they would help him get his.

A single butterfly flew up from the orb into his hand. He enclosed it in his hands while he filled it with a fraction of his power. "Fly my little akuma, burn a hole into his heart."

~~

The last golden altar was lifted out of the temple, only emptiness was left behind. Holding his talisman of Aton in his clenched fist Renenutet sank to his knees finally allowing himself to weep in solitude. The black butterfly fluttered down to him landing on the talisman.

A purple butterfly mask glowed around his eyes, a voice echoing in his head. "Bennu. I am Setekh. You have been tossed aside like worn out sandals after so many years of loyal service. But they've underastimated the true power of a vessel of Aton. I give you the power to avenge him, make those non-believers burn."

Renenutet's grin grew into a menasing smile, "I'll show them the wrath of Aton." Blood red feathers sprouted from his arms, forming large wrong. His eyes turned gold and his mouth filled with the sensation of burning lava.

"All I ask in return is that you bring me the earings of the Ladybug and the ring of the cat." The image of black spotted red earings and a black and green ring appeared in his mind.

"I'll get them for you, Seketh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Aton is the sun disk god and Bennu is the Egyptian version of a phoenix.  
> Let's see how our new heroes are going to fight him in the next chapter.


	7. Origins, part 6

Aziza could hear Tikki's gasp through the pouch. She excused herself and moved to a remote corner. "What's wrong Tikki?"

"I can sense an akuma nearby. You need to transform!"

"Akuma? Those possessed human's you told me about. I don't know if I can fight against that."

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. Have faith." Tikki encouraged her. Aziza still felt a swirl of doubt bubble in her stomach, but she said the magic words anyway. "Tikki, spots on!"

The magic almost hit immediately, transforming her low tan sandals into high black ones. her black dress was replaced by a red one with black dots, a golden belt around her waist and a large necklace around her neck. A red dotted mask covered her eyes and nose.

"Wow, this is unbelievable." Aziza breathed as she admired the smooth fabric of the dress and the way her under and upper dress allowed her to move freely.

A distant scream caught her attention and she knew she had a job to do. Picking the red yo-yo from her belt, Aziza walked up to a window and threw her weapon forward, whipping out of the window as soon as the yo-yo had wrapped around one of the pillars.

It was like she was flying, with each new throw of the yo-yo she felt the rush of adrenaline rushing through her and it felt amazing. She was in midair when she spotted a human-sized bird rise over the houses on the west bank of the Nile. His wings cast the houses in darkness and he breathed fire into the air. His claws scraped against the roof of the house he was standing on, making blocks of stone tumble to the street.

Frozen by fear, Aziza didn't even look where she was going and when she finally saw the block of stone coming straight for her, there was no time to react. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact when suddenly a black shadow pushed her out of the way. Rolling over the neighbouring roofs, Aziza was stopped right before the edge by a gentle hand, pulling her back on her feet.

A young man, pointed black ears atop his head, a black mask over his eyes and nose was straddling her. His well-defined muzzles tensed as his black claws carefully helped her to stand up. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," was all Aziza could squeak before he tossed his clawed hand around her waist and launched them both in the air with his staff, dodging another blast of flames. He landed onto another rooftop with feline grace and agility, before setting Aziza down again.

"Who are you?" she asked with a dreamy gasp unable to take her eyes off this gorgeous man. He turned to look at her, a coy smile gracing his lips. "I'm Mihos and who might you be, _dots?_ "

"I-," she stopped. Who was she supposed to be? She hadn't asked Tikki about that. "I - I am, Khepri."

"Enough with the introduction, people. We have work to do." a female voice chirped from behind them.

They both turned around to see a woman with a fox mask reaching from her forehead, where there were two black pointed ears attached, to just past her nose. A flute was twirling through her fingers, her orange and black shendyt skirt was connected to her silver necklace by an orange and white bodice. Her long tail faded out into a white tip, making her truly resemble a fox.

"You," Aziza pointed at the woman, "you were in that alley. You did this to me." She motioned to her entire outfit.

The woman cocked her head to the side, "and I think for that you should _thank_ me. But for now, I settle for some help against this big bird."

"No, problem _foxy_ ," Mihos smirked.

"The name is Vulpes."

"Whatever. I am the cat and cats eat birds. Just leave it to me ladies." With that, he launched himself off the roof, straight towards the firebreathing bird.

"Is he always this dreamy?" Aziza asked gleefully. Vulpes rolled her eyes, "I don't know, first time working with the two of you. Now, let's help out kitty before he becomes even blacker than he already is."

The monster bird was flying over the streets confidently, breathing fire wherever he went, but the people who got hit by his flames didn't die, they simply turned into golden statues where they stood. With a confident grin on his face, Mihos landed right in front of him. "Okay, easy there birdy. Not very purr-ity to turn people into gold."

"A cat? You are not honouring Aton!" Bennu shot his flames towards Mihos, who just barely dodged them.

Screaming angrily Bennu shot again.

Twisting his staff around Mihos dissolved the flames. Vulpes hit the giant bird in the eye, making it winch back for a moment.

With her feet planted firmly, knees slightly bent she landed next to Mihos with ease, "We have to capture the Akuma."

"What's an Akuma," Mihos asked in confusion.

"Are you serious? Didn't your kwami tell you anything." Vulpes cried out, mentally cursing Plagg for being such a lazy bastard.

Mihos simply threw his hand up in defeat. "He told me he likes cheese. What is up what that anyway, what kind of cat likes-"

"Watch out," in a split second Khepri had her yoyo wrapped around Mihos' wrist and pulled him out of Bennu's range. He landed on his but beside her, scrambling to get up as soon as he landed. "That's it. Time for this birdy to be devoured by the cat."

Suppressing a giggle Khepri answered, "It's going to devour us if we don't find that Akuma-thingy soon."

Vulpes nodded agreeingly scanning the monster for any sign of the Akuma. "The Akuma is in an object. If we break the object Khepri can purify it and break the spell."

"I can?" Khepri asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Sure, just believe in yourself. You have the power."

"If you say so," Khepri mumbled, twirling her yo-yo between her fingers. Then she remembered the power Tikki had told her about. Tossing her yo-yo in the air she cried, "Lucky Charm!"

A bright ball of magic spun materialized around her yo-yo and she caught it as it fell down in her hands. Tent fabric draped in her hands. "Are you going to pitch a tent, _dots_?" Mihas joked.

Khepri grinned sheepishly, trying to understand what she a supposed to do with a tent.

Vulpes read the confusion on her face, "Mihos and I will keep him busy, you just figure this out okay?" She jumped off the roof yelling, "come, _kitty_!"

Khepri was frantically looking around trying to find make sense of it all. Then she spotted the necklace around Bennu's neck. A talisman of Aton, of course. He got his power from Aton.

Tugging the tent under her arm she launched herself around the monster, trying to come in earshot of Vulpes and Mihos, who were dodging the flames.

"I have a plan! But we first need to get him out of the village."

"I can help with that," Vulpes sang as she took her flute and blew a tune, "Mirage!" With that, a ruin just outside the village turned into a magnificent temple with a statue of the sun-disk so large it was even bigger than Bennu himself. His golden eyes spotted the temple and he flew towards it, just like Khepri had planned.

"Mihos, you have the power of destruction, right?"

He ran in step beside her, "Yeah, why?"

"As soon as the birdman is in front of the statue I need you to destroy the architrave atop the pillars." She commanded before speeding up to meet up with Vulpes, who was still keeping the mirage strong.

"Good work, be on the east side and dissolve the mirage on my mark, okay?"

Vulpes nodded confidently, "okay!"

Flicking her yo-yo, Khepri landed beside the pillars, out of sight of Bennu, clenching the tent fabric in her fingers. Large claws stepped on the other side of the pillars, scraping the sand as the birdman neered the large golden statue. She saw Mihos land on top of the pillars on the other side and with Vulpes on the east side also ready it was time to put her plan into motion. "Now!" she screamed and in a matter of seconds, Vulpes made the mirage disappear and the ruin shown through.

"Cataclysm!" Mihos roared as he lay his claw down on the architrave, making the pillars lose their support and tumble down one by one. This set the domino effect in motion, entrapping Bennu in a large alabaster stone cage.

Khepri threw the tent fabric over the birdman, covering him completely. At first, he struggled against it, but with Vulpes and Mihos securing the fabric under the heavy stone he had no way of escaping.

"Give it up Bennu. Aton has left you, you can't abuse his power anymore." Khepri shouted, tossing her yo-yo under the fabric to wrap around the talisman necklace and jank it free from his neck. Bennu was screeching at weeping as she pulled the talisman away from him. Crushing it under her foot, Khepri released the black and purple butterfly within.

"Catch it with your yo-yo," Vulpes urged her. Khepri swung the yo-yo forward, easily catching the akuma. When she opened the latch a pure white butterfly flew out. Both Khepri and Mihos were perplexed as the Akuma's powers dissolved, changing Bennu back to his human form.

Vulpes collected the tent and handed it to Khepri with a smile, "Throw it in the air and say _Miraculous Ladybug_."

A bit unsure, Khepri threw it in the air and repeated Vulpes words. The magic exploded in the sky, spreading to every corner of the village that was terrorized by Bennu. All the people were turned back and all the damage was fixed. It was like nothing ever happened.

Vulpes couldn't help but smile as she saw her two new teammates staring at the magic with there mouths open. "Good job, heroes. I've got to pounce."

Khepri snapped out of her trance and with lightning speed grabbed Vulpes wrist before she could jump away. "Not so fast, _foxy_. I have some questions about this whole hero business."

"Yeah, so do I." Mihos cut in, standing cross-armed beside Khepri.

On his ring, Vulpes could see the miraculous beep and soon her own time limit was also gone. "Listen, I know this is all very new and confusing for you both, but the questions have got to wait. If we don't get home soon our transformations will wear off."

Khepri seemed to perk up at this, releasing Vulpes wrist but Mihos stood his ground, "So?"

"Nobody can no our real identities, not even us. It's the only way we can protect ourselves," Vulpes explained rubbing the tender skin of her wrist. Her eyes to the ground she could almost see the faces of the previous cat and ladybug. "Trust me, you two are not the first holders."

A moment of silence washed over the three heroes. Khepri was the first to speak up, "Then I guess this is the end."

"No," Vulpes shook, "this is only the beginning."

All three exchanged a knowing glance as another beep announced their detransformation. Without another word, they all went their separate ways. 

~~

Renenutet starred up into the sun, wondering if it all had just been a dream when Aziza ran up to him. "Thank Ra you're okay!"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ceremony?"

"The ceremony! I totally forgot." Aziza screeched. From behind her a smug laugh was drawing both the priests attention. Fayna came out of the shadows, white horse in tow. "Take my horse, if you're fast you can still make it."

Aziza wondered why the hell this woman kept showing up everywhere, but she was once again a life saver. Without questioning, Aziza took the reins. "Thank you, once again."

"No problem, priestess." Fayna smiles. "I was just looking for you anyway."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, I kind of need a place to stay." Rubbing the back of her neck Fayna flashes her most innocent smile. Which made Aziza giggle in delight, "You're welcome at Khepri's temple. Both of you."

Renenutet looks up in surprise, "You welcome me?"

"Of course, Khepri protects all lost souls" Aziza concludes as she tightens the reins and gallops off towards the ceremony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that I announce the beginning of the Oracle of Khepri!!  
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments and stay tuned for the next chapters ;)


End file.
